


The Long Game

by skypip



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypip/pseuds/skypip
Summary: Callum wants to be friends. Ben has plenty of friends thank you very much.....but he can play along.





	1. Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't wrote for years (and I wasn't particulary great then either) but sometimes a pairing strikes you and you just gotta try.

Callum tries to ignore the shouting but **1.** Its kinda loud and **2.** It’s Ben.

It’s been a few weeks since Callum warned Ben off, told him it’s his word against Ben’s and no one would believe Ben. Much to Callum’s surprise it seems to have worked. Apart from the odd passing eachother in the square, Callum hasn’t spoken to Ben and Callum’s stress levels have subsided somewhat on that front (but wedding stress was quickly taking over).

This is the first time Callum has ever heard Jay be so angry at his sort of brother/best friend and despite his desire to stay the hell out of anything to do with Ben Mitchell, he can’t help but to strain himself to overhear what it’s about.

“I run this business proper Ben, I told you no and you did it anyway!”

“It was foolproof, they’re dead Jay, didn’t think anyone would notice”

Odd. Callum debates just leaving but…..

“well it wasn’t, don’t you think the fact that half of the old ‘owners’ of the cars on our lot are also 'customers’ of the funeral parlour that I also run wouldn’t attract suspicion”

“no?”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“Sorry?”

“fuck sake Ben, what happened to partners, sticking together”

“I’m doing this all for us, me, you, Lola, Lexi”

“bollocks, just get out Ben”

Ben storms towards the exit, Callum makes himself look busy polishing a Coffin but looks up at the exact wrong time, catching Ben’s gaze. Ben looks angry but also upset.

“what you lookin at?"

Callum doesn’t respond, just holds his hands up in a placating manner and lets Ben leave.

 

_______________________

 

Whitney is filling in for a shift at the Vic so Callum stops in for a quick pint, Jay was in there tonight, still with a face of thunder, complaining to Ruby about something (probably Ben) so Callum decides to call it a night.

Passing by the park, he see’s a forlorn figure on the swings swigging from a bottle. It’s dark but he just knows it’s Ben. He should leave well alone but Callum has been making stupid decisions lately, one more won't hurt, so he heads towards him. As he approaches, he notices Ben has his glasses on, rare sight these days so to announce his presence he says

“Nice glasses”

He feels stupid immediately, doubly so when Ben looks up at him, smirk on his face and just raises an eyebrow.

Callum waits for whatever smart comment Ben has for him  but nothing comes, just awkward silence. As he is an actual idiot Callum tries to fill it.

“Jay is in the pub, looks pissed, you had a falling out?”

“You tell me? You were listening in at the parlour were you not?"

“Not intentionally, you were kind of loud mate.”

“Mate? We’re mates now are we? Last I remember you were warning me off.....”

“look, don’t make a big deal of this, I thought you looked like you could use someone to talk to…”

“and St. Halfway can’t help but come to my rescue. It must be exhausting keeping the holier than thou act up when we both know you are anything but…”

“right, forget it, was stupid of me to bother….” and Callum starts to walk away.

Ben just stares after him but after a moment shouts after him “wait, Callum”

Callum stops but doesn’t turn around.

“company wouldn’t be the worst thing, even yours.” Callum can hear the smirk is back but he turns around anyhow and sits next to Ben.

“so, the glasses?”

“Got something in my contacts didn’t I”

“You seemed upset earlier”

“me and Jay had a bit of a disagreement as you heard. I don’t like falling out with Jay”

“I’m sure he will forgive you for whatever you did, he thinks the world of you” adding with a grin “god knows why though”

Ben gives a small smile back but then adds “hey, how do you know it was me that did something, could ‘ave been Jay”

Callum doesn’t answer that, just rolls his eyes and Ben relents

“Ok, yeah, I did something dumb. Used some of your ‘clients’ details on some log books”

“What. the. fuck. Ben!”

“Don’t you start too, I had enough from Jay”

“I rely on that job, it’s about the only thing that is going well in my life, don’t drag the funeral parlour into your dodgy nonsense”

“I told him I’m sorry!”

“but you never seem to actually mean it, it’s just a word Ben”

Ben keeps quiet and Callum, although mad, doesn’t make a move to leave. It can’t be called a companionable silence but neither man seems to be in a rush to leave.

Ben might be pretty drunk but after a few moments his mind catches up with the last conversation “so engaged life not going well then?”

“it’s great and I don’t want to talk about it with you”

“‘it’s just and I quote ‘funeral parlour is the only thing that is going well in my life’…….

It IS great Callum tells himself. He loves Whit but that feeling of loneliness just won’t go away. Helping people at work when they are at their lowest point does give Callum purpose, he knows he helps. He is good at it, much better at this than being a soldier. Callum moves the conversation on from Whitney.

“You have stayed away, as I asked, so thanks?”

“You growing a pair was fine an all Cal, kinda hot actually, but to be honest with you, I’ve had a lot going on. Tormenting you has been pretty far down my to-do list of late.”

“Yeah?”

“Haven’t you heard, I am getting a little Brother or Sister”

“congrats?,.....how?”

“well Cal, when two people love each other very much….”

“Shut up, you know what I mean”

“Sharon is preggers”

“em, wow”

“Yeah”

The thing is, Callum knows enough about Phil and Ben’s relationship and Ben's line of thought, to know this isn’t a good thing as far as Ben is concerned. Phil will be hoping for a Son who turns out the ‘right’ way. Callum knows it, Ben knows it, the whole square will know it.

“and Bobby is back, promised mum I would look out for him”

Ben has no great love of the Beale side of his family but his mum, well he can never say no to his mum. Bobby is a confused and if Ben’s honest, a slightly scary individual. Ben is the last person that could write someone off for killing someone at a young age but there is something about Bobby that doesn’t sit quite right with Ben.

“so Mr Highway, finding the time to wind you up……….”

“yeah, sounds as if you have had your hands full”.

It’s getting colder but Callum doesn’t want to leave yet. Ben is just in a shirt, no jacket and is clearly starting to feel the cold, the alcohol won’t have helped. Callum has the urge to take his coat off and give it to Ben, until he realises what a dumb idea that would be and the delight Ben would have in teasing him about it. Still….

Ben stops Callums train of thought with “I never said thanks....for lying to the Police for me”

Callum frowns, his anger from having to do that had subsided but Ben had to bring it up, he eventually replies with a scoff “I’m not sure thanks is appropriate when you blackmailed me into it”

“was hardly blackmail……well, maybe a tinesy bit” and Ben at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish “….but you know I didn’t mean it, I promised I wouldn’t out you and I won’t”

“You say that, but any time it is to your advantage, you threaten me again”

Ben doesn’t answer immediately. He is clearly more sober now than when Callum arrived. He wills his face into the most sincere look possible (a stretch for him) and says.

“Look, I was in a tight spot and needed your help. You would hardly have done it willingly but I would never have gone through with it. As I’ve said, you don’t fuck about with that.”

“I might have”

“might have what”

“done so willingly. If you came to me and honestly asked for my help”

Ben just raises his eyebrow again, clearly not believing it.

“and if I’m honest with myself, I knew it was an empty threat. You wouldn’t do that to me Ben”.

“So why do it? lie to the Police for me”

“you know why…….

“Do I? You have done everything possible to avoid me after…….”

Callum didnt want Ben to say what they did. That would be too much like acceptance so cuts him off with “I know, I’m sorry. I was ashamed. Ashamed and confused”

Ben couldn’t help but flinch and masks his face quickly,  but not quick enough for Callum not to notice

“no Ben, geez, sorry, not ashamed it was you, ashamed that I cheated. That’s not the kind of bloke I want to be. I do love Whitney and I am going to marry her and give her the life she deserves”

“and what about what you deserve Callum, you really think that will make you happy?”

“yes I do. I have managed all these years and will manage again. You were strictly a one -off”

Ben can’t muster the energy to take offense, he knows Callum means what he says but he also knows it will never work like that for Callum, it never does. He is setting himself up for a very lonely life with Whitney. Callum has shown him kindness tonight, more than he probably deserves so he is not going to pressure him, Ben is all about the long game with his Dad and he can play the long game with Callum too, stick close enough to him that he can be there when Callum needs him  - 'cause he will.

“so you actually **do** want to be mates then Callum?” Callum just shrugs in reply so Ben continues “why do I need you as a mate Callum, I have Jay”

“people can have more than one friend Ben, it’s not unheard of…..and Jay is pretty pissed at you right now”

Callum remembers he is also supposed to be pissed at Ben, dragging the Funeral Parlour into his schemes but he can’t seem to care. Ben crashed into his life, shook it around and he has felt oddly bereft of his presence the last few weeks.

“I’m not going to tone myself down just so I can be mates with you Callum, you know that right? You can’t even say the word _gay_ and you really think you’ll be happy with me telling you about what or who I’ve been up to?”

“don’t know until we give it a shot? I like you Ben. You're funny when you are not being cruel. You can be nice and thoughtful when not scheming… and I think you are trying to help me in your own twisted way.”

“well after that glowing endorsement of my character, how can I refuse? I guess my friend circle has doubled.

“trigonometry was never my strong point Ben but I don’t think two people can be a  circle.......”

Ben just laughs, “you know, I think this could work...... mates it is” and Ben puts his hand out to shake it but Callum pulls him into a hug.

“I’m more of a hugger”

They both hold on a little longer than a Bro hug should be and with that Ben knows that this is not the end of the gay conversation by a long shot. He will try it Callum’s way, will try the mate’s route but he knows, deep down, that round two is still most definitely in their future.

He watches Callum leave with a smile on his face but he is Ben Mitchell and must have the last word

“Oi Loverboy! so you think the glasses are hot then?”

Callum just flips him off and carries on walking.


	2. The first test

“What you fancy doing tonight Callum?”

Callum fails to answer as he spies Ben heading towards the Café where he has met Whitney for lunch. It’s been a few days since their late-night chat and agreement to try and be friends. Seeing Ben no longer instils panic but it still manages to elevate his pulse.

“Earth to Callum!”

“What? Sorry babe, what were you saying?”

“Tonight, what you fancy doing?”

“I’m going out with some of my mates tonight, remember?”

“course, forgot sorry”

Callum couldn’t help feel guilty even though it was a perfectly innocent night out they had planned, just a few of the lads, well Jay and Ben. He really could do with expanding his social circle  

Ben enters, orders a cuppa and makes a beeline for Callum and Whitney’s table. Completely ignoring Whitney he launches straight into:

“Bad news Cal, Jay is a big let down and won’t be joining us tonight”

Whitney glares at Callum and then Ben “wait, what?.........thought you said you were going out with some mates tonight?”

“erm, yes? Jay n Ben?”

“since when is Ben a ‘mate’”

“your little talking to sorted him Babe, he’s on his best behaviour these days”

“well I don’t trust ‘im.”

Ben just snorts “uh, hello, standing right here”

They both ignore him so he joins them at the table and Whit carries on “well if Jay has cancelled we can just have a nice night in instead”

Ben stays quiet but the look he gives Callum is a mixture of defiance and something else Callum can’t quite decipher.  Callum looks at Ben and then his fianceé across the table and makes a decision. He wants to give the friends thing a proper go, he thinks Ben could do with someone and if he’s honest, he could too.

“No, babe, we can do that any night, Ben has a night off Bobby-watching and I wouldn’t be much of a mate if I bailed just because Jay won’t be there. We all had a good night at E20 the other week and Ben was there…….”

Ben suddenly looks gleeful, no doubt remembering what happened later that night and he can see the moment it dawns on Callum what he just said. He may be on his best behaviour but he can’t resist himself “Yes Callum, it _was_ a good night. Even got lucky after didn’t I? Took ‘im a while to get going but……”

Callum kicks Ben HARD under the table but Ben just grins back at him.

Whitney continues “I have to get back to work, I will see you at home before your little ‘lads night'”, Whitney doesn’t bother to say goodbye to Ben.

“My God Callum, I though you were going to combust. Thought we weren’t going to talk about that night again.”

“We’re not!”

“you just brought it up, in front of your fiancée no less!”

Changing the subject, Callum asks Ben “so where we going’ tonight?”

That stops Ben in his tracks, stays quiet for a moment before replying “I was just winding her up. We don’t have to go out tonight, we can go later in the week when Jay is free”

“well don’t wind her up. Whit is a great girl and you can’t blame her for not trusting you after the whole Police thing, she is just looking out for me”

Ben just holds his hands up in surrender and Callum continues “and I meant it the other day, us bein mates I mean. We are still going out”

Ben actually looks a little touched, he presumed Callum would sack it off when he found out Jay had cancelled. He is also a little relieved as Jay wasn’t so much busy, more that he still didn’t want to be around Ben at the moment, turns out risking the funeral parlour is not something Jay gets over quickly.

“Ok then Cal, meet you at the Prince Albert at 8?”

Callum just rolls his eyes, something that seems to have taken over from scowling as far as Ben Mitchell goes “you will meet me at the Vic and you will like it. We will talk about ‘mates’ stuff and drink a bit too much for a school night and then go home. Sound like a plan?”

“Sounds awesome” Ben replies sarcastically but actually, it kind of does.

 


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitney thinks over Best Man choices for Callum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short interlude with Whit (I love her). I have no idea what will happen on EE but I hope she comes out of it OK. 
> 
> Will be back with our lads shortly!

**“Whit, I’m off out with Ben, cya later”**

**“Have fun!”**

Whitney was pleased that Callum had a friend in Ben. It had taken a few weeks, but Ben really has been on his best behaviour and had won her over. Callum seemed to come back from his lads night out with Ben a little happier each time and she thinks what she said all those weeks ago, that they were more alike than Callum realised, was now evident.

Callum’s once a week nights out with Ben allowed her the time to concentrate on wedding planning. It was better she did it alone as Callum’s contributions solely consisted of ‘whatever you like Babe, whatever makes you happy makes me happy’ but there was one aspect that Whit couldn’t decide for him, his best man.

Mick would be the obvious choice, him and Linda practically raised Cal when he was younger and took him in when he needed a place but despite everyone being on good terms now, Whit can’t have the man she kissed standing at the altar when she is getting married. Mick is out.

Stuart would be the next logical choice but despite the bridges they had started to build, there is no way Callum will ask his brother. When Whit thinks about it, Stuart is unpredictable and she is not having her wedding turn into a fiasco like nearly every Walford wedding thank you very much.

Jay is a mate but not best man material, he hardly ever bothers joining Ben and Callum on their nights out, which brings her to Ben. Cal was keeping his cards very close to his chest about his best man pick and clams up every time he is asked, but Whit is sure he is going to ask Ben.

Despite their budding friendship, Whit isn’t sure Ben would say yes, he doesn’t seem the type to be bothered with all this wedding malarkey and probably doesn’t realise what turning Cal down would do to his confidence. She knows she really shouldn’t interfere but she decides next time she sees Ben, she is going to have a word, give him the heads up that Callum might ask him and make sure he appreciates what it would mean to Callum to have him standing next to him at the altar.


	4. Chapter 4

“You look nice Love, got a date with a nice young man?”

Ben’s phone chirps loudly at him, indicating he has a match and he can see his mums face fall a bit despite her trying to hide it. Kathy continues “well, I suppose you can meet nice people on those things too”

Ben rolls his eyes at him mum, she means well but he is hardly about to settle down any time soon and this app? Its not where you go for a life partner, quite the opposite.

“Actually mother, I’m quite tired so not going to bother, going to meet Callum at the Vic instead”

Kathy looked relieved, she was always worried about the people Ben meets on that app and the fact she has not woken up to strangers in her Kitchen in the morning for ages makes her happy, especially now Bobby is living with them.

“………………and it’s just an old shirt” Ben calls as he leaves.

 

**********

Ben tells himself that ditching a guaranteed shag to spend the evening having a few pints with Callum doesn’t mean anything. It just shows he is growing as a person and can be friends with a lad like normal people without a prior motive or a scheme on the go.

As he opens the door to the Vic he see’s Callum is already standing at the Bar with a pint for each of them, he always manages to get there before Ben, even when Ben is ( _mostly_ ) on-time. As usual Callum looks as if he has the weight of the world on his shoulders but when he turns and spies Ben, Ben is pretty sure a few creases in that forehead of his disappear.

“Alright mate, got you a pint in”

Ben takes the pint from Callum and downs a good amount of it before replying “Cheers”

“Jay couldn’t make it Ben, sorry, he is, er, you know, really busy with, er, things”

Ben smiks and replies “Really busy with er, things eh? Sounds important”.

Ben is once again reminded that Callum is a terrible liar and it is a good job they are just friends. An illicit affair would last 5 minutes with this idiot before he blurted it out to someone, probably Whit. Ben does appreciate him trying though, making it seem that Jay was just busy and not still avoiding him. Callum continues to try:

“He asked after you at work today, how you were keeping ‘n that”

“Well, beats talking to the stiffs I suppose”

Callum couldn’t help feel bad for Ben, he can see Jay is starting to thaw though and he honestly did ask after Ben today. It won’t be long until they are back to being like brothers.

With the Jay aspect out of the way, they settled into their now familiar routine of Ben moaning about Bobby (but Callum knows that Ben is really looking out for his Nephew); Callum complaining about his job (but Ben knows he loves it really); Ben taking the piss about the wedding (but not pushing it too far as neither of them want to delve deep into that right now); playing darts or pool; Ben moaning about his Dad, then Keanu; then Keanu some more.

They always end the night walking each other home across the square, happy after several pints and no drama. It’s the sort of night Ben should find boring, it’s a very Callum night out, but Ben still looks forward to it every week anyway......and if they both cling on a little too long when they hug at the end of the night, neither seem to mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Callum opens the door of the Vic and is surprised to see Ben already at the Bar. Callum _always_ arrives first.

He really enjoys their nights out at the Pub and always arrives in plenty of time. He knows he will have to face reality at some point but his life with Whitney is good, the loneliness he felt has subsided now, largely due to having Ben as a mate. Just having that one person that knows him, the real him, is enough for Callum, even if it is purely as mates.

He can see Ben has two pints in front of him so he approaches Ben “Alright? Beat me to it tonight” he says as jovial as he can muster.

“That’s not for you”

Callum can’t quite judge Ben’s reply, is he joking? He looks kind of serious and…..cold? Callum puts it down to paranoia and settles on joking. Callum goes to take the pint but Ben continues

“No really. It is _not_ for _you_ ”.

Callum looks sheepish, mumbles an apology and continues, “I will just grab my own, you want anything? Crisps?”

“Look Cal, I’m kinda on a date here, he is on his way, total hottie from his profile pic and three’s a crowd you know” and then Ben adds with a sinister smirk, “unless you wanna join of course”

Callum turns bright red and stutters “What…erm…no, I ain’t……..”

“Calm down” ben adds, still with that cold look in his eye. “not a genuine invite, sometimes you just want to have a night with someone experienced you know? Not some closet case who don’t know what he’s doing”

“’’course, sorry, didn’t realise you were on a date, erm, sorry, I’ll just…..” Callum knows how pathetic he sounds and he is sure his face is betraying him, showing that this is making him upset. But as he is a card carrying idiot he continues anyhow “but it’s Wednesday…”

“and……”

“We always go to the Pub Wednesdays Ben, me an’ you”

“Wow Cal, what an exciting life you lead. Six nights a week on the sofa with Whit and a box set. Then down the local boozer once a week with me. You should write a book”

Callum can’t hide the hurt now and quietly whispers to Ben “why are you bein’ like this Ben, I thought we were OK me and you? Bein’ mates?”

Bens phone beeps and Ben looks down at the screen and smirks.

“The thing is Cal, it was alright for a bit but.. you’re kinda dull?......need a bit of excitement in my life once-in-a-while and Wednesday down the pub with you ain't it. Why don’t you toddle on home to wifey before my date gets here, that’s him to say he is almost here”

Calum heads out the door and makes across the square, trying not to let that deep dread within himself come to the front again. He passes Jay heading towards the Vic, Jay shouts out to him but he can’t talk to anyone right now. He ignores Jay and heads towards home.

 **********************************************

 

“You’re home early babe”

Callum had hoped Whitney was already in bed but nothing tonight had gone well. He takes a minute to pull himself together and enters the living room. “was just tired so called it a night”

“Did it go OK? Did he say yes?” Whitney asked, all excited.

Callum on the other hand just looked confused, “What? Who? Yes to what?”

Whitney rolled her eyes “Ben. Best Man?”

Callum, still confused but a hint of panic “erm?”

“Oh no, he said no didn’t he. I’ll kill im. I saw him earlier and he promised he would say yes.” Whitney says whilst rubbing his arm.

“You talked to Ben, about bein’ my best man? Why Whit? Why would you do that” he replied with confusion giving way to anger.

“You were bein’ so cagey about it and I presumed you were nervous about asking Ben, you two have been getting on so well and you don’t have that many mates” Whitney looked a bit hurt by the tone of Callum’s voice.

“I was gonna ask Mick but you weren’t keen on that so I have been building up the courage to ask my mate from the Army, I feel I have let him down by not goin’ back and don’t know how he will react. Ben is the _last_ person I would ask!”

Whitney is starting to look more upset, it’s not often she sees this side of Callum, not at all really since the incident with his Army stuff. “I’m sorry, I was just tryin’ to help. I bumped into Ben earlier and told him you were gonna ask him so I could make sure he would say yes”

“and what did he say to that Whit?”

“He looked _really_ shocked, I thought it was because he was touched you were askin’ him”

“Did he say he would do it?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m surprised he said no to you tonight, I told him you would be gutted if he said no….. Come to think of it, he did go all quiet for a bit, not like Ben at all, but eventually said ‘course he would – can’t let Callum down can we’”

“Bloody hell Whit, Ben must think I’m a right headcase. You couldn’t leave me to do this one thing myself for this bloody wedding? You even had to try and sort my best man? Do you know how pathetic that makes me look?”

Whitney was upset now. Callum had never spoke to her like this before, yes she got it wrong with Ben but she doesn’t deserve this. Callum was meant to be different.

Callum could see he had gone too far. Whitney has no idea why he can’t have Ben standing at the altar with him on his wedding day. He is being unfair. He needs to calm down.

“I’m sorry Babe, I know you were tryin’ to help but I’ve got this. I will ask my army mate tomorrow, this wedding will be perfect, sorry”.

“You don’t think Ben will be upset that you didn’t ask him?”

Callum scoffs, “No. I doubt he will even come to the wedding”

 

******************************

 

Jay enters the Vic and see’s Ben at the Bar with two pints.

“Alright Bro, for me?”

“Yes Bro, got your text”

“Cheers, just saw Callum across the square, looked a bit upset. Is he not joining us tonight?”

“Nope Bro, just you and me”

Ben isn’t sure if he is pleased his plan worked or guilty that Callum was upset. Nah, he is pleased. He didn’t think Callum had a cruel bone in his body but asking him to be his best man? Nothing Ben has ever done is that cruel. (OK, maybe killing Heather but this is up there with that he thinks and that was totally just manslaughter).

It’s better this way. He could barely put together a response when Whitney cornered him in the Café this morning to give him the heads up. He couldn’t let Callum go through with asking him to be his best man. Ben would then have to admit that maybe this just friends isn’t working out for him. He wants more and as it seems like that is never going to happen so he needs to cut Callum out of his life. Every night out they have makes Ben fall for him a little more and Ben needs to nip it in the bud.

 Looks like he has succeeded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that has persevered. I have obviously forgotten how to write in the six years since my last long fic.

“Morning Callum, In early today?”

Callum hardly slept last night and needed to get out of the flat this morning. He had thought that he and Ben had turned a corner, Ben had let him in and they were getting to be great mates. He knows Ben can be cruel but he also knows Ben would do anything for those he cares about, and Callum naively thought he was now firmly in that column.

He knows he is not the most exciting chap, fairly uncomplicated (apart from the big sexuality crisis obviously) and thought he was mostly good to be around. Ben is a live wire, always involved in something and maybe Callum was kidding himself that Callum just being Callum was enough for Ben. He realises he hasn’t replied to Jay yet, he must think he is an idiot, struggling with a basic question.

“Yeah Jay, sorry, wanted to get a start on polishing the Urns”

Jay looks at him curiously “you sure you are alright? Saw you last night, looked a bit upset?”

“was just a headache, that’s all” Callum concentrates hard on the Urn polishing, hoping Jay will take the hint and leave him be.

“We missed you at the Pub last night”

That does get Callum’s attention “We?”

“Yeah, me n Ben”

Callum face betrayed him for a moment, Jay noticing continued “look, I know what he did with our customer list was wrong but it’s Ben you know? I can’t stay mad at him for long.”

“but, uh, I thought he had a date?”

“Just with me n the dart-board. Make sure you join us next week eh?”

“’course, I should, uh, get back to this”

Callum won’t be joining them next week, or any week. He feels a moment of relief that Ben wasn’t on a date. Then guilt as why _shouldn’t_ Ben be on a date? It’s not like he should be waiting around for Callum to sort himself out. Then the sadness that Ben dislikes spending time with him so much these days that he makes up a date just to get rid. He can feel the tears start to form, how has he become such a wreck. This is what his Dad sees, what Ben sees, a wreck who can’t get anything right.

Callum drops the Urn he has just polished within an inch of its life with a big clang

“shit, I ain’t doing nothin right”

Jay comes back in at the noise and sees Callum distressed face. Jay picks the Urn off the floor:

“Its alright, see? No damage?”

Callum, still distraught shouts “No, it is not alright. Its ruined, everything is ruined” and heads out the door.

Jay just stares after him confused and thinks to himself how lucky he is that he has an employee like Callum that cares so much about his Urns.

 

*****

Ben is having a quiet drink in the Prince Albert, the one place he knows he is unlikely to bump into Callum, Stuart, his Dad, Bobby or anyone else he is currently on the shit list with.

It has been several weeks since he told Callum he didn’t want to be mates and he hasn’t spoken to him since. He should be happy, this is what he wanted but he can’t help but miss Callum. Idiot Callum with his stupid face.

Ben had been enjoying the quiet that midweek at a gay bar brings, especially as he was exhibiting a strict ‘do not disturb’ vibe so no one had tried to hit on him. As the universe obviously hates him, his quiet was disturbed by the arrival of a hen party and the unmistakable sound of Bianca Jackson, mother of Whitney and someone Ben has not seen in a long time.

Ben gets up to leave but Bianca spies him and comes over “Alright Ben, wow , you’ve grown up well”

“What is it about Gay bars and straight Women?” is all Ben answers

“All the best ones are gay so they say!” Bianca replies with a laugh

Ben just smirks and looks over at the bride to be. Ben knows he shouldn’t resent her, she has done absolutely nothing wrong, but he does. Why should it be so easy, she gets the flat, the nice wedding, the doting husband (secretly gay doting husband but nobody is perfect) and it just seems so unfair. He gets beat up constantly for who he loves and they get a party to celebrate a wedding that hasn’t even happened yet.

Ben knows he should leave now, this is the last hen party he should be at but as he is a masochist, he sticks around.

************************

The hen party has been in full swing for a while and everyone seems to having a great time. Ben is at the bar and just behind him he can hear Bianca and Whitney in conversation. They obviously think they are being quiet but drunk people can never quite judge volume levels.

 “Callum seems like a nice lad Whit, I’m really happy for you”

“He is Mum, don’t know how I’ve been so lucky”

“Come on Whit, it’s about time you got a good ‘un. Look at the horrors you have had before”

Whitney just nods and takes a drink. Bianca continues but her expression must change, Ben can hear it in her voice.

“he does seem a really nice lad, will look after you, treat you right”

Whitney looks confused “you’re saying that as if it’s a bad thing?”

“it’s just…….you two seem to be so lovey dovey but I ain’t seeing…….I dunno, fiery passion?”

“Callum ain’t like that mum, he is sweet, looks after me, he ain’t the 'rip your clothes of at a moments notice' kind of guy”

Ben can’t help but smile to himself at that, he knows Callum _can_ be like that.

“He looks out for me, supports me, he is everying my past boyfriends were not”

“That sounds like a brilliant _friend_ you got there Whit”

“Mum, are you trin’ to upset me? Shouldn’t your husband also be your best friend? Isn’t that what they say?”

“’course love, sorry. Just want to make sure you are doing this for the right reasons is all. I get you love him, who wouldn’t, but without that passion, you are going to get bored very quickly”

“I ain’t mum”

“Our family doesn’t have a great track record for marriage. Just make sure you love Callum for the things he actually is and not for the things he ain’t, that’s all I’m saying”

 

**********************

Ben decides he has heard enough. Callum is giving up his happiness to make Whitney happy, Ben is sure of it, and she has the audacity to be having doubts! OK, it was Bianca putting it in her head but he could tell that this was ringing true somewhere within Whit.

Ben doesn’t want to call it a night yet so heads over to the Vic. As the world is obviously punishing him, Callum is the first person he sees when he enters.

“For fucks sake” he mutters to himself but Bianca and Whit are not the only ones with problems judging volume as Callum hears. And looks upset. Great.

 **********************

It is like a sixth sense or something, knowing when Ben Mitchell enters his orbit. His presence is confirmed as he hears a “for fucks sake” coming from behind him. Wow, he really has messed up that friendship. He tries not to let it bother him but it does. He just wasn’t good enough or interesting enough to be friends with Ben, never mind anything else. Just add it to the list of things Callum falls short on. Against his better judgement, he turns around, trying to mask the hurt on his face and looks at Ben.

Ben looks drunk and like he is fed up with the world. Never a great combination so Callum turns away and resolves to ignore him. Callum is entertaining his best man tonight, down for the night from the Army to talk over the rapidly approaching big day.

********************

Ben isn’t purposely trying to hurt Callum, but part of Ben is glad that he still can.  Callum obviously feels something if Ben can still hurt him by just walking in the door. It’s cruel but Ben is just drunk enough not to care. It was him that pushed Callum away, he is still not sure if that was the right thing for either of them but what is done is done.

Callum is talking to some bloke, conventionally attractive, pretty well-built if you like that sort of thing, bit of a meathead really.  Ben prefers, well Callum, but  it peaks Ben’s interest. It’s not like Callum has no mates but this one Ben doesn’t know and he is intrigued. So naturally Ben needs to satisfy his curiosity.

“Cal, haven’t seen you around, wedding planning going well eh? Speeches wrote n all that?”

Callum eyes him warily. Nothing for weeks and this is when Ben finally decides to talk to him, when he is with his Army mate?

“Ben” Callum nods “haven’t seen you around much”

“Been busy, you know how it is, you not goin’ to introduce me?"

“’course, sorry, this is my old mate Joe from the Army. He is going to be my best man”

Awesome. Ben can have some fun with this. He looks at Callum expectedly, he hasn’t introduced Ben yet. Joe does that polite nod and half smile thing that blokes do. God forbid they show any kind of emotion.

Ben raises his eyebrows at Callum who still hasn’t introduced him to Joe so he takes the initiative “Nice to meet you mate, I’m Ben.  I am Callum’s………what would you say I am Callum?”

There is that smirk that all at once Callum hates but has strangely missed. He must look a right idiot struggling to reply.

“sorry, uh, Ben is…” he wants to say mate but that’s not true now is it. Saying _was_ my mate seems a little pathetic so settles on “….my Boss’s sort-of-brother”

Joe seems to take this in his stride, maybe he is used to Callum and his awkwardness. “Pleased to meet you Callum’s Boss' sort-of-brother. You joining us for a drink?”

“Nah, I will leave you two to discuss the big day” Ben should leave now but continues “speaking of the big day, I just saw Whit at her Hen do at the Prince Albert”

Callum looks a bit scared, as if any interaction between Ben and Whit would make the whole charade crumble around him. Ben carries on “looked as if they were having a good time”

Joe joins the conversation again at that point “Is that that cheap looking Bar across the street?”

Ben is about to reply but Callum jumps in “It’s not cheap Joe, Ben’s mum owns it, it’s nice and it is doin’ really well”

Ben is surprised about the unprompted defence of the Prince Albert but Callum did leave out one crucial fact and Ben isn’t letting him get away with that “yeah, thanks Cal, we are proud of it, Walford had been crying out for a gay bar”

As Ben suspected, Joe face turns into a scowl at the mention of it being a gay bar and Callum looks as if he wants the ground to swallow him up. Joe then doubles up with “not surprised you like it Cal, always had a soft spot for the queers ain’t you”

Ben should leave it well alone but that is not his style.

“and what do you mean by that?” Ben’s demeanour clearly turning hostile.

“not saying Callum here is Gay or anything but there was one bloke in the company, gay as anythin’ and Cal was the only friend he had. So I’m just sayin’ Cal here can sometimes be too nice for his own good. Gives people the wrong idea”

Ben was going to hit this bloke if he carried on like that, best-man or not.

Joe continued obliviously, “What ever happened to him Cal?”

Callum just stares at the floor. He knows what Ben’s thinking, why would Callum associate with a twat like Joe. Callum isn’t so sure himself to be fair and answers quietly “He died Joe, was killed in action, you must remember that”

“Oh yeah”

Callum needs a minute so announces that he is “goin’ to the gents” and walks off.

 

**************

Callum is leaning over the sink, trying to get his emotions in check but is not surprised to see the door open and Ben enter.

Ben walks towards him and starts a slow clap

 “Well done Callum, A+ choice of best man there _mate_ ”

“Don’t. I know alright? It’s just that Joe took me under his wing when I joined up, he was good to me you know?”

“he is also a card-carrying bigot Cal” Ben clearly exasperated says “come on, have _some_ self-respect!”

“What do you care Ben, you made it clear you don’t want nothing to do with me, why should my choice of best man bother you?”

“It doesn’t. It’s just sad that’s all”

 

They are both quiet for a moment. Ben can practically see the fight drain out of Callum.

 

“I’m sorry for what he said out there”

“Why are you sorry Cal. You didn’t say it?” Ben pauses for a moment and then continues “but you do spend a lot of your time apologising for the people around you. Maybe that tells you something about the company you keep.”

Callum doesn’t answer, just looks pained. “look Ben, could we, you know, talk?”

“Isn’t that what we are doing?”

“Not in here, not in the toilets, but a proper a talk, me n’ you?”

Ben knows he shouldn’t. It wont lead to anything good but Callum is looking more distressed by the minute so he agrees. “Get rid of action-man out there and we will talk, just me and you, OK?”

“OK”

Callum gives him a little smile and leaves to deal with Joe. Ben takes a moment to gather his thoughts. He is determined not to be the bad guy in all of this, he is not going to tell Callum what he overheard Whit and Bianca talking about earlier but the least he can do is listen to what Callum has to say, he did promise all that time ago he would be there for him and now its time to prove it. But he needs to be careful, just a little smile on Callum's idiot face directed towards him has set him back weeks in his mission to get over him and move on with his life.

He really should have just stayed in tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

They had been sitting at the bench in the park for a while, neither saying word. Last time they had been here was when they agreed to try and be mates, that hasn’t worked out so well.

It’s a cool summer night, not too cold and if it was not for the ridiculous fact that they were two grown men sitting in a park in silence near midnight, Ben thinks it would actually be quite pleasant. Ben is trying to look disinterested, but he can practically hear the cogs turning in Callum’s head, building up to something and Ben decides to give him the time he needs.

When he first met Callum in the Vic, his first thoughts were, decent looking but nothing all that special, seems to have a kind demeanour and it is nice that Whit looks happy. Observing him around the square seemed to reinforce that, was generally just nice to everyone, could do with a few more street smarts, gullible but in a sweet way, as if he couldn’t fathom why people would lie about something, consequently a terrible liar himself. So yes, Ben had built up this picture of a sweet but ultimately not-much-going-on-up-there lad, the sort that if Ben intended to stick around Walford long term (and not just stay to ruin his Dad), he would be nice to have as a friend but wasn't going to go out of his way to initiate that.

The day Ben saw Callum distressed and hurting himself in the park added to the picture Ben had started to build of him; So he was not just a drift-through-life-oblivious-to-everything person, he had hidden turmoil and hid that side of himself from others and Ben couldn’t help empathising with that.

Ben felt a stab of regret for using Callum’s nature against him when he needed to shift the dodgy van quickly. He took advantage and played on his insecurities about his relationship with Whit to convince him to buy the van. Not Ben’s finest moment but he _was_ in a tight spot. If Ben had known what would have spiralled out of selling him the van, he definitely would have targeted someone else and things would have played out differently, it would have been better for the both of them if their lives hadn’t collided when they did.

The silence stretched on until Ben’s thoughts were interrupted by Callum

 “I’m sorry”

Ben just continues staring into the night, not reacting.

“Ben, did you hear me? I ain’t great with big speeches and stuff but I want to say sorry”

Ben finally looks up, Callum looks defeated and he can’t help but compare this Callum, fleshed out, surprisingly layered but always sad with the picture of the goofy but always smiling Callum he first met. Has Ben done this to him? No, Ben is at fault for many things but stirring up Callum’s deeply buried sexuality issues is not one of them, even if he seems to have been the catalyst.

Ben finally replies, not unkindly “What is it exactly that you are apologising for?”

“Uh, I dunno but I know I’ve messed things up, I always mess things up. Whatever I did to make you not want to be mates with me, I’m sorry”.

Callum obviously doesn’t have a clue why Ben stopped hanging around with him and must have been hoping Ben would just accept the apology.

“Do you really have no idea Callum? Come on mate, **think hard** ”.

Ben can once again see Callum is trying to come up with something.

“the best man thing? I’m sorry about that, that was a big misunderstanding. I wouldn’t ‘ave ever asked you”

“Ouch!” Ben replied, he was teasing but Callum misjudged it

“Not because we aren’t, well weren’t, good mates or anything, it just would have been weird you know? After we…”

“Copped off over there?” nodding his head towards the far end of the park

“well, yeah. I bet you would be a great best-man n all and I didn’t mean to hurt your feelin’s”

Ben is at a bit of a crossroads; he could accept the apology and move on. The many drinks he has had tonight have worn off, he is thinking clearly now so he can’t blame the drink when he decides that no, he is going to have a proper talk, lay it all out on the table.

Callum had been nervously fidgeting with his hands so Ben places his over them to still them- Callum doesn’t draw them away so Ben continues.

“It wasn’t anything to do with that” not quite true as it did give him a wake-up call but he wasn’t mad with Callum about it. “It was because I like you”.

Callum looks confused “so why say those things? I know I’m not the most exciting bloke and can mess things up”

Ben can’t help but remember how hurt Callum looked when he called him dull and didn’t want to be friends, but can’t Callum see why he did it? Is he really going to have to explain it? Apparently yes.

“No Callum, I _like_ you”

Callum looks surprised. Ben just can’t believe someone can be so oblivious.

“but, _why_?” if it was anyone else, he would think they were fishing for compliments.

“Tonight, with action-man. You didn’t need to stick up for _The Prince Albert_. Why you do that?”

Callum is thrown by the sudden change in conversation but continues “it wasn’t right, you and Mrs B are proud of it and I always felt bad at calling it cheap that time. He had no right”

“but you could have let it go and you wouldn’t be best-man-less right now”

“but it weren’t right Ben, what he said, you’re my friend and Mrs B is nice so I couldn’t just say nothin’’”

“when you saw me in the park, when we agreed to be friends. I had been winding you up, yet you still came over?”

“You looked sad and I thought you might want to talk?”

“See Cal, its stuff like that, I don’t get why you don’t see it? Why you don’t understand why I would _like_ like you”

“I ain’t nothing special, everyone tells me I’m punching with Whit, I know that I would be with you too”

Ben just sighs and shakes his head.

Callum pulls his hand from under Ben’s and asks “so if you _like_ like me, why make me go away?”

“I thought I could do the mates thing; thought I could be there for you but I realised that I am **not** Paul. Paul was patient with me while I worked though what I was doing with Abi but I ain’t that patient Cal and I don’t like sharing. I don’t like seeing you every day with Whit. I don’t think I was doing any good either”

“you were!” Callum interjects “I know its not that same but us, bein’ friends, it made that thing inside go away, just for a bit. I could be myself with you. I know I could never give you want you want but….you _were_ helping”

“see that’s the other thing Callum. You are not me. You aren’t going to leave Whitney, **ever**. You promised to make her happy, promised to marry her so you will. It is that simple for you. I realised that even if you had a _big gay epiphany_ , you will still stand at that altar and say, ‘I do’ to try to make her happy, even if that’s not want you really want anymore.”

Callum looks down at the ground, he can’t argue with Ben about that as it is true. He is too far into this to let Whit down now. Quietly and with an air of defeat he says “I can’t let her down Ben. She has been through so much. I do love her you know?”

“I know you do Callum, but not in the way you should. She was your first girlfriend and you had no idea what you were feeling, but you know now don’t you that its not the way you are supposed to feel about the one you are about to marry?”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s too late now, I can’t hurt her, we’ve come too far for that”.

Finally the conversation is where Ben needs it to be for Callum to understand why they can’t be friends.

“and that is why we can’t be mates Callum. I realised that you are going to go through with this wedding no matter what, no matter the cost, so Whit doesn’t get hurt. Even if I played at being Paul and supported you through this, that ain’t going to change as you are not me Callum, you will stick it out to the end” Ben doesn’t need to add that ‘the end’ will be after a very lonely life for Callum. “It’s selfish but _I want you_ Callum.......... I now know it is never going to happen so I can’t have you hangin around me all the time, being all nice n stuff, ruining any other blokes for me”

Callum looks crushed but Ben is right about the wedding. Bar a crater opening and swallowing them all up (which actually seems appealing right now) he is going to stand at that altar and say ‘I do’. He will make sure that Whitney has the best life he can offer her.

“Will you still come to the wedding? Its just, I ain’t invited any of my family and even if it’s the last time, would be nice to have a friend there who actually knows me”

Ben had no intention of going but Lexi was so excited when they got the invitations and Lola has already bought new dresses for them both so Ben just nods yes.

Callum stands up and walks towards Ben “Thanks. Just so we are clear, there will be no big last minute changin’ my mind though? I’m going through with this”

Ben nods, he knows Callum will go through with it and that is what makes the whole thing just…..sad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be the last chapter but couldn't quite wrap it up in one, so epilogue to follow soonish.
> 
> Just a reminder that I started this before Jonno, the Pride episode/Stuart beating Ben up so it is not canon-compliant.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.

Ben can’t sleep. It is ‘the big day’ and it is going to be a shit day, he can tell. He would rather just stay in bed but his mind has other ideas, rehashing thoughts of Callum and what could have been. It’s stupid really as it never even got started, this thing with Callum. They had the night in the park, the denial, the friendzone and now the final act of their story is a wedding that Callum really doesn’t want but is too scared to call off. It really shouldn’t bother Ben, its not as if they have had a passion filled affair but he had thought they had a spark, thought he found someone who got him. He still thinks that, but it is too late to do anything about it. Callum first arrived on the square just as Ben left for France, maybe if they met back then things might have turned out differently, but he doubts it. Ben was not ready for anyone back then and Callum still isn’t ready now.

As a long day beckons Ben decides to go and have breakfast, he isn’t in the mood to talk to anyone he knows so skips his Mums Café for one just outside of Walford. Its still very early so he is not surprised the Café is almost empty and because the universe hates him, he is also not as surprised as he should be to see Callum sitting there with a full English breakfast in front of him. Callum is just sitting there not eating it, oblivious to Ben entering so Ben walks up behind him.

“What, Mum’s breakfast not good enough for ya”

Callum, startled just says “Ben!?”

“The one and only”. Ben takes a seat opposite Callum “don’t worry, I won’t tell mum you’ve been playing away”

Callum just rolls his eyes, its kind of nice they have got to the point that joking about what they did doesn’t send Callum into panic and denial “but seriously, what you doing here on your lonesome on your wedding day?”

“I uh, needed to pick up some stuff from the Post Office next door but it ain’t opening till 9. Didn’t realise it was so early, couldn’t sleep”

“Second thoughts?” Ben asks quietly.

“No” Callum replies quickly, too quickly for Ben’s liking, but his face does seem to have that same look of defiance he had when he told Ben that he was going through with this. “Just nerves is all, that’s normal on your wedding day I’m told”

Ben nods and points to the breakfast “to keep your strength up?”

“Something like that”

Ben goes to steal a Sausage from Callum’s plate, Callum tries valiantly to swat his hand away so Ben just uses his other hand.

“Jesus Cal, this is stone cold! How long you been sittin’ here for”

The waitress decides to chip in “two hours…and this ain’t a bleedin’ hostel you know”

Callum just gives her a look of absolute betrayal, but Ben replies “Oi, private conversation here!”. He looks at Callum and smirks “wouldn’t get that sort of lip at me mums Café” and Callum at least gives a little smile back to that.

They sit in companionable silence for a while, but Ben feels that he needs to say something. He lowers his voice to ensure that the nosey waitresses can’t hear  “I know you said its just nerves and that is perfectly normal on your wedding day, but if it ain’t just that Callum, if it is something else, you _can_ talk to me about it”

Callum ignores what Ben has said completely and looks at his watch, “five to, Post Office is open soon, got to pick up my Euro’s **”**

“Hate to tell you this Callum, but Rhyl isn’t abroad, you don’t need Euros for Wales”

Callum smiles for real “I only told Whit that I had booked Rhyl, she always wanted to go to _Ayia Napa_ so I’ve been putting a little bit away each week and I am going to surprise her. We said no gifts for each other, but the honeymoon has to be special right?”

Callum looks so pleased with himself Ben can’t find it in him to be snarky about this “I’m sure she will love it Cal”

“Yeah”?

Ben hates that he loves that happy, hopeful look on Callum’s face, he hasn’t seen it much lately and he hates that it is the thought of making Whitney happy that has done it.

“Didn’t take you for the sun worshipper type?”

“I’m not, don’t really like the hot weather, I burn in seconds, but Whit will love it”

Ben has accepted things aren’t going to go how he would want them but he doesn’t want to sit and listen to this anymore, even the honeymoon is not what Callum wants, it again makes him a mixture of angry and sad “that’s nine o clock, Callum, Post Office will be open”

“Yes, ‘course, I’ll,  uh, go. You are still coming later right?” and he looks so hopeful Ben just nods and they both leave the Café.

Outside the Café, Ben is trying to decide if he should just leave it and go on his way, but no,  it is important that Callum hears this

 “I know you don’t want to talk about it but I have to say this Callum. I _do_ hope you are happy, I hope you are the one closet case that manages to be content with your life” Callum winces at that, no matter how softly Ben tried to say it, it still sounds harsh but Ben continues “we cant be mates for the reasons I’ve told you but if it ever gets too much, and it will, I don’t want you doin’ something stupid, hurting yourself, you can call me OK?”

Callum nods but Ben isn’t satisfied “I mean it Callum, you promise me, if it gets too much, you call me, right?”

Callum doesn’t say yes but he grabs Ben into a big hug and whispers into his ear “Thanks Ben, for everything, for bein’ there for me. I’m sorry I can’t be the bloke you deserve”

Callum doesn’t seem to want to let go so Ben takes a step back, “there will be a queue in a minute.  You better get going” and he watches as Callum heads to the Post Office.

 ****

Its only quarter to three and Callum is already tired. It seems like the longest day ever and he just wants it to be over. After today he will have everything he wanted. The flat, the job, the beautiful wife. He thinks that maybe he _should_ have invited his Mum and Dad after all so they could see him do this, to say ‘I told you I could make something of my life’ but he knows that with them present, it would just all kick off and he needs everything to go perfectly today. It needs to go perfectly so he can start his life properly. With Whitney.

Callum is standing outside the Church, ready to go in, Stuart beside him, just 15 minutes to go. He see’s a taxi pull up and Ben, Lola and Lexi get out, all dressed to the nines and Callum lets himself appreciate Ben one last time. He doesn’t recall seeing Ben in a suit before and he suddenly feels stricken that he should not be thinking that ‘wow, Ben looks great’ whilst he is standing outside the Church on his wedding day.

“What’s he doing here?” Stuart says with a scowl.

“I invited him, I’ve told you Stuart, Ben is a mate. It’s not as if I have many here on my side of the Church is it? So be nice” he says firmly with no room to argue.

Callum puts on his best happy face and greets them “Well if it isn’t the Mitchell-…..”and suddenly realises he has no idea what Lola and Lexi’s surname is

Lola takes pity on him and answers with a smile “its Pearce Callum”

“Sorry, Mitchell-Pearce’s. I was goin’ to say how cracking you all look but I’ve kinda ruined it”

Lexi looked pleased as punch anyhow “do you like my new dress then?”

Callum kneels to Lexi’s level and in a conspiratorial whisper says “don’t let Whit see you, think you might upstage the bride”

Lexi isn’t quite sure she understands what ‘upstage’ means but she knows it’s a good thing so is now beaming. Ben looks at him fondly.

“You look lovely too Lola, thanks so much for coming”

“What about me Callum? Don’t I look nice?”

Stuart can’t help but show his disgust at Ben but Callum laughs and just says “Nice Suit Ben”.

Stuart takes Callum’s arm “Come on Callum, time to take your place” leading him away from Ben “wouldn’t be much of a best-man if I allowed you to be late would I?”

Ben smirks at Callum but directs his comment at Stuart “Wow, best-man duties Stuart. You must be proud”.

“I am, standing up there with my little brother, pleased as punch to be asked, first choice too weren’t I Callum?”

Callum doesn’t answer Stuart “erm, right, time to go. Ben, Lexie, Lola see you at the reception.”

 

*********

 

“Dad, when is it startin?”

Ben looks at his watch, 5 past. It’s tradition for the bride to be late but he can’t help but feel the tiniest but of hope. He looks up at the altar and sees Callum looking anxious, Stuart is trying to keep him calm but as the minutes go by and  the congregation starts to get restless,  he can tell Callum’s anxiety is building and he feels both hope for himself and bad for Callum.

Suddenly Callum smiles and Ben turns his head to the back of the Church where Whitney has taken her place at the entrance, about to make her way up the aisle. Ben must admit she looks beautiful. The dress is amazing and if he were a neutral bystander, he would think that that her and Callum would be a lovely couple.

The strains of _‘here comes the bride’_ start on the organ and Ben waits for Whitney to take that first step up the aisle but it doesn’t come. She looks frozen to the spot, as if her legs just won’t respond to her commands.

Callum starts to look panicked and can see him mouthing “Whit?”

The organist, getting impatient stops and starts the bridal chorus again, trying to will the bride up the aisle but she doesn’t move so the organist gives up and stops altogether. With the music stopped Ben can hear Callum say again “Whit? What’s going on? You alright?”

Ben can hear a strangled “I’m sorry” come from Whit as she turns around and heads back out the church. Callum cries out after her “Whit!” and runs down the aisle, closely followed by Stuart and Bianca. Bianca doesn’t look all that shocked; Ben can’t help but feel she had something to do with this. He suddenly feels angry on Callum’s behalf; Callum has gone though hell these past few months and was putting everything he wanted aside and Whit goes and leaves him at the altar? It was weeks ago on the hen night that Bianca put those seeds of doubt into her mind and she waiting until now to act on it?

He then feels foolish, Callum had slept with him for Gods sake, he has no right to judge Whitney but seeing the look on Callum’s face when he realised what was about to happen. He couldn’t help feel bad for him.

The congregation were now openly speculating what was going on when Stuart comes back up the aisle and announces that he’s sorry, everyone should just go. The wedding is not happening. Ben can see Whitney is sitting in a side room off the entrance crying with Bianca comforting her. Stuart heading back down to the room to join them.

 “What’s happening Daddy?”

“Don’t know sweetheart but I think we should go home” Ben replied to Lexi

“Poor bloke” Lola says, “it’s your worst nightmare innit?”

“er, yeah” Ben replied, still not really sure how to feel.

“Ben, why don’t you go and see if he is OK, Callum I mean?”

“Why me Lo?”

“Because he is your mate Ben and he has just been dumped at the altar”

“Technically she didn’t make it up the aisle, so really he was dumped at the _entrance_ ”

“just go and see if he is OK Ben and don’t mention the whole aisle thing”

Ben sighs and heads out of the church to look for Callum. It doesn’t take very long to find him, sitting by himself on a bench in the graveyard attached to the Church.

*******

Callum can’t believe this is happening. After all his agonising, it was Whitney that called it off. A few months ago, he wouldn’t have been surprised, Whit was always far too good for him but with everything that happened with Ben and his sudden sexuality crisis, he had honestly not foreseen this. He was going to get married, going to make Whitney happy but somehow, he has messed it up, the way he messes everything up. She must’ve have sensed his doubts; he should’ve tried harder. All he wanted was to get today out of the way so he could live a normal life.

Callum can hear someone approaching up the gravel path towards the graveyard. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone, he just wants the ground to open-up beneath him. Everyone in the Church will be gossiping, talking about him, saying ‘I told you so’ ‘he was never enough’. He doesn’t want to hear it.

“Callum?”

He should have known it would be Ben. Everything always comes back to Ben. “You alright mate?”

What a stupid fucking question, of course he is not alright. He doesn’t even look up to acknowledge Ben’s presence.

“Bit of a result this?” Ben says in a light-hearted tone.

Now that does get Callum’s attention “You what!” suddenly angry but his face is streaked with tears, detracting from the anger that Callum was aiming for.

“wow, sorry, I ain’t always good at reading the room” Ben replies, holding up his hands in a placating manner. “It’s just that you get to be the good guy now Callum, the wedding is off,and you didn’t need to break Whits heart”

“What about mine Ben! What about my heart” the fight leaving him by the second “I love Whit, I wanted to marry her”

“but for the wrong reasons Cal”

“Stop it Ben, just shut up. You are the _last_ person I want to talk to right now”

“I’m exactly who you need to talk to right now Callum. I’ve been there, wanting that perfect normal life, denying what I really wanted inside. I’m not saying its me you want Callum but after what we did in the park, you know you can’t just ignore it, pretend it didn’t happen. Whitney has done you a solid here”

Callum just looks down and says quietly “Just leave me alone Ben, please”

Ben considers leaving but Callum is in such a state he can’t. Ben walks over to him and sits next to him on the bench. “What happened Callum?”

“I messed it up, she must’ve known I was having doubts, I mustn’t have tried hard enough. She says she loves me but there is something missing”

Ben knows exactly what she is talking about, this missing ‘passion’ that Bianca was putting into her head at the hen party.

“She wants us to be friends and she is really sorry but she couldn’t go through with it, she said she can’t have another failed marriage when she knows it’s not right. Says I was the first bloke to treat her right but that’s not a good enough reason to spend a lifetime together”

Ben doesn’t know how to deal with this, it is not something he can punch or make a deal about. How can he get Callum to see that this is the best thing that could have happened to him? That he now has the chance at a happy life if he accepts himself?

Ben is saved from having to try by Stuart approaching.

“Bruv, go and speak to Whit, make her change her mind. Best thing that has happened to you that girl, don’t let her get away. Just apologise for whatever it is you did.”

Callum doesn’t respond, just shakes his head so Stuart turns his attention to Ben. “What are _you_ doing here, this got anything to do with you? You been sniffing around and interfering again?”

Before Ben can defend himself, Callum does answer to that “leave Ben alone Stuart, he just came to see if I’m alright. I’m not by the way.  Thanks for asking”.

Stuart pleads. “Go and talk to her Callum, make her see sense, you won’t get anyone as good as her”

Ben can't stop himself replying on Callum’s behalf “Shut up Stuart, he said he doesn’t want to talk to her so leave him alone”

“What, so you can swoop in and try messing with his head again? I still don’t understand why he is friends with a bloke like you.”

“Like me? _Like me?_ What exactly do you mean by that Mr stand-in-best-man”

“that ain’t true, tell him Callum, I was first choice”

Callum stands up and just yells at them “Stop it, both of you. Ben, I don’t need you to fight my battles and Stuart, just fuck off will ya”

Ben smirks, he can’t help but feel he won that but then remembers he is supposed to be being supportive.

“Look Stuart, let me talk to Cal for a minute. I honestly do have his best interests at heart, I promise” making a cross-his-heart sign to emphasise the point. It seems to do the trick as Stuart finally leaves.

Callum sits back down on the bench and Ben sits beside him. Neither say anything for a few minutes, eventually Callum looks up at Ben and Ben gives him his best supportive half smile back and Callum asks “would it be weird if I asked you for a hug?”

“hugging a man on his wedding day, in a graveyard after being dumped at the altar, well not at the altar, she didn’t quite make it that far but you know…..”   _Sorry Lola, couldn’t resist_ “of course not, come here” and Ben wraps his arms around Callum and whispers “I’m sorry” and Callum just holds on to him.

Callum finds it quite telling that he and Ben have now been sitting out here for almost an hour and apart from the visit from Stuart (to get him to beg Whitney to change her mind) no one else has come to see how he is, not even the Carters.

Callum is a bit calmer now. He turns to Ben.

“What do I do now Ben? Do I just go home, do I have a home? Who gets the flat? I can’t afford it by myself anyway. Tell me Ben, what do I do?”

Ben thinks for a moment “I am pretty sure the rule is, whoever gets dumped gets to go on the honeymoon”

“I ain’t going on the honeymoon”

“Get a refund then, go somewhere else, get away from the square for a bit”

Callum looks a bit sheepish, “was non-refundable, was cheaper that way”

Ben just sighs “idiot” he really was going to go through with this no matter what wasn’t he? Ben continues “all the more reason to go then, would be a waste of money otherwise”

“I ain’t going to _Ayia Napa_ on my own Ben, that’s just pathetic”

Ben thinks for a moment and that breaks out into a big grin.

Callum catches on quickly. “No Ben”

Ben, still grinning: “Why, it would be amazing, you and me, two weeks in the Sun, what’s not to like?”

“What would people think?”

“That two mates have gone on holiday together, it is not unheard-of Callum. And not to be harsh but the whole ‘being dumped _near_ the altar thing’ will probably be all they are talking about. They won’t be surprised if you do a runner”

“and you would just drop everything to come on holiday with me?”

“would I drop everything for a _free_ two-week holiday, let me think Callum, erm yes!”

“two weeks all-inclusive holiday actually” Callum mutters

“Brilliant, today just gets better and better!” Ben beams.

“Ben! At least pretend you feel bad about the wedding” Callum exclaims but there is no heat behind it, in fact Callum has the beginnings of a smile.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably more like another chapter than an Epilogue but hope people enjoyed this. Thanks for the comments, they make my day.
> 
> Apologies to those that asked for Smut. I just cant write that so better to just allude to it I think :)

“Oh my God Callum I thought you were going to combust”

“Shut up Ben”

“I ain’t never seen someone go so pale then so red in seconds”

****

_Minutes earlier_

_Callum and Ben walk up to the reception of their Hotel in Aiya Napa._

_“Good afternoon, you Checking in?” the receptionist asks with a smile._

_“yes, it’s under Highway. Callum Highway”_

_“Ah, Mr Highway of course, you booked the honeymoon suite! Congratulations!”_

_Ben, stood off to the side, couldn’t contain his glee “my god Callum, you went all out didn’t ya!”_

_“So this must be Whitney Highway then?” the receptionist asks, clearly thinking that English lads have some strange names._

_Callum goes as white as a sheet and replies “er, um, no. This is Ben. There was…uh….a change of plan.”_

_Callum has now gone bright red but the receptionist just takes it in her stride and gives them the room key “enjoy your stay Mr Highway, Ben.”_

_Callum just mumbles thanks and gets out of the lobby as fast as he can._

****

“a change of plan” Ben mimics Callum and he is still laughing as they both take stock of the suite they will be in for the next two weeks.

“I love it!” Ben says at the same time Callum says “it’s a bit much innit?”

The suite is mainly taken up by a huge heart-shaped bed, currently adorned with petals and complimentary champagne provided on the bedside cabinet. There is a balcony, looking out onto the old town (Callum wanted to avoid the main area so had booked a hotel in the quieter part of town). It really was nice, even if the bed was over-the-top.

Callum looked like he was plucking up the courage to say something so when he adds “There is a sofa over there, so you can have the bed” Ben gives him a look.

“We should probably talk about this” Ben sighs

“I don’t mind, really, you have the Bed”.

“Not that you idiot. **This**. **Us**. What are we going here Callum? We just mates?”

“I, er, I don’t know”

“You have been quiet most of the journey here, just thought you don’t like flying or something, but if you didn’t want me here, you should have said”.

“What, no, I did. I do want you here, its just. What do you want Ben?”

“I think I have been pretty clear that I want more than just mates Callum”

“even after yesterday? I was going to go through with it, marry Whit”

Ben takes a step towards Callum, puts a reassuring hand over his “I know why you were doin’ that, been there myself remember. Didn’t quite get as far as a wedding but….I have a daughter, I was with Abi, didn’t mean that when I met Paul, I didn’t love him any less”.

“it was never about you being second best Ben”

“I know that Callum, you weren’t ready, maybe you’re still not but we have a chance, just the two of us, to find out”

“But it feels _wrong_ Ben”

Ben bristles at that. It is plain to see on his face that Callum has said the wrong thing.

“No Ben, geez, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, this is coming out all wrong”

Callum walks across to the bed and sits on the edge, motioning Ben to come and sit next to him. Ben reluctantly sits down, still wary.

“Its just, we’ve done everything the wrong way round. It don’t feel right. We slept together on our _first_ date Ben”

“I would hardly call E20 with your fiancée and afterwards in the park an _actual_ date Callum”

“You know what I mean. Our second night together will be staying in the honeymoon suite the day after I got stood up at the altar”

Ben is frustrated. “I don’t get what you’re trying to say here Callum? Do you not want to give it a go, us I mean?”

“No. I mean Yes. I mean…..”

“Calm down Callum, its just you and me here” then Ben takes a gentler tone “What are you trying to say?”.

“I want to do it proper like. Have a proper first date, show you my best moves, woo you like you deserve. You are better than a quick fumble in the park Ben”

“It _was_ a good fumble though Callum”

“Stop it Ben, I’m serious”

Ben feels touched, he would be quite happy to just jump into that ridiculous bed now and start this thing but Callum wants to do it properly, the romance, the getting to know each other. Ben thinks they know each other plenty well already, they have told each other things that no one else knows, but he has played the Long Game up to this point, he can hold out for a bit longer, well _for a few days at least_.

“We’ve been here for an hour Cal and yet to have a drink. Go and unpack, get ready and meet me down in the bar in half an hour, alright?”

Callum reluctantly agrees but Ben can tell things still aren’t sitting right for him but he is Ben Mitchell and he has a plan.

******

Callum is sitting at the bar, waiting for Ben. He feels self-conscious sitting at the bar by himself but when he looks around, he can see everyone is entranced in their own world, not paying him any attention so he tries to relax. He spies Ben entering the bar, he looks really good and had obviously made an effort. Even ironed his shirt. Callum reminds himself that he is allowed to look and think that now. Ben approaches him and says

“Hi, what’s a fit lad like you doing here all by himself eh?” Callum just looks confused, Ben continues “Can I buy you a drink?”

“its all inclusive Ben. And why you acting all funny?"

Ben just rolls his eyes and whispers “you wanted to do things properly, here is your chance. Start over”

Ben sticks out his hand for Callum to shake “Ben Mitchell”

Thankfully Callum finally catches on and shakes his hand “Callum Highway”

“So Callum Highway. Tell me a little bit about yourself?”

Callum, completely deadpan replies **“ _I got stood up at the altar. Like Yesterday. So that’s still pretty fresh”._**

Ben laughs and takes a seat next to Callum “looks and a sense of humour, you’re the full package aint ya”

Callum blushes and orders a drink for them both.

****************

_Much later that night in that ridiculous bed_

“I can’t believe we did it _again_ Ben”

“What?” he replies, leaning over to kiss Callum.

“Had sex on our first date”

Tonight had been lovely, Callum had relaxed as the evening went on. There was one moment when Ben was worried that he had pushed Callum too far. He had leant over to kiss him and Callum froze, looking round him in a panic. Ben was about to back off but Callum relaxed, leant forward, put his hands on Ben's face and kissed him as if his life depended on it. He even went for Ben’s hand as they left the bar, not even bothering to see who was looking that time.

Ben isn’t naive enough to think it will be this easy once they are back to the realities of the square, their families, their friends will all have something to say. But he has two weeks to get Callum ready for that and he is certain that they are in this together now for the long haul. It is a nice feeling.

“Well then Callum, we will just have to do it again tomorrow night won’t we, you can woo me with your best moves and be a proper gentleman. Can’t promise I will be though”


End file.
